


Serpent Shenanigans feat. Cheryl Blossom

by Firebird_18



Series: Choni One Shots [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Prompt: Sequel to Green Looks Good On You from @DangerouslyCasualAttitude + @One_Shoe on AO3





	Serpent Shenanigans feat. Cheryl Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written something in a few weeks.
> 
> Hope you guys like it :)

Toni had thought it would be the end of Cheryl’s jealousy.

Boy was she wrong.

If anything it had increased. But subtly. Almost imperceptible. And in a different way since the break out.

Toni was definitely not complaining, it felt good that everyone knew she was Cheryl Blossom’s and Cheryl Blossom’s only.

Hell at this point it felt like the whole of Riverdale knew. Which they probably did. 

They were about as subtle as a brick through a window.

Except… well… since Toni revealed it was kind of a total turn on when Cheryl got jealous, Toni’s fairly sure Cheryl’s using it to her advantage.

Like, it’s ridiculous how much Toni likes it. To the point of obsessive. 

So every single time it happens it’s like an automatic ‘I need to make out with her now’ switch.

And damn did Cheryl seem to know this.

\----

Toni and the boys had been hanging out at the Whyte Wyrm, nothing unusual when Cheryl had rocked up.

All short skirts, high heels and painted lips. 

Sweet Pea had just raised his eyebrow and nodded to the door when she walked in, their game of pool forgotten as Toni turned her head.

Damn she was one lucky Serpent.

“Toni take your shot.” Sweet Pea sighed. Toni nodded her head and turned back to the game. She was just lining up her shot when she felt a slim hand slip into her back pocket.

“Hey there TT.” Cheryl said with a smile. Toni looked at her over her shoulder and grinned.

“Hey Cher.” She murmured, taking her shot and sinking the final ball. “Just beating Sweets here,” Toni smirked at Sweet Pea who groaned, “Pony up bucko.”

Sweet Pea grumbled and slapped a twenty dollar bill on the green table.

“Your girl’s a real hustler Blossom.” Sweet Pea teased. Cheryl kissed Toni’s cheek and swiped the money to hand to Toni.

“I know. That twenty is probably gonna take us both to the movies later.” Cheryl replied with a wide smile.

“Yo Fangs! You’re up.” Sweet Pea gestured to the Serpent leaning against a pillar, watching it all unfold.

“What have I walked in on?” Cheryl asked as Fangs went to reset the table. Toni turned around to face Cheryl, bringing her close with a hand on her lower back.

“The boys challenged me to a round of pool each.” Toni grinned, Cheryl laughed and shook her head.

“She’s the unbeaten champ here.” Fangs grumbled.

“And yet you still challenge her.” Cheryl rolled her eyes. “Boys. All so desperate to fix their sad little egos.” 

Toni bit her lip to hide her smile as she felt the testerone in the room bristle.

“You wanna break?” Fangs asked. Toni shook her head.

“I’ll give you a head start.” Toni teased. Cheryl hummed and curled Toni’s hair through her fingers, watching the pink slip along her skin.

Toni leaned back against the pool table and let Cheryl’s hands roam gently as Fangs started the next match.

Cheryl cupped either side of Toni’s neck, brushing her thumbs softly over her skin. Toni’s hands resting on Cheryl’s hips, keeping her close, the dull knocking of the pool table behind her barely entering her subconscious.

Toni leaned up and captured Cheryl’s lips softly, ever so chastely kissing her girlfriend in the heart of the Serpents den, not giving a damn about who saw or what kind of teasing the boys would whip up for her.

All that mattered was her, and her girl, Cheryl Blossom.

It was when Cheryl leaned in a bit harder, kissed her just that slight bit rougher, the grip in her hair tightening as her back pressed against the pool table, it was when all this happened that Toni kind of lost herself in Cheryl Blossom.

There could’ve been a fight between the Serpents and the Ghoulies and Toni wouldn’t have given a damn.

Except then there wasn’t that dull knocking of a pool cue against numbered and striped balls.

Toni (regretfully) pulled back from Cheryl, red smeared on her lips and pupils blown wide, and spun around to see an empty pool table and a smug Fangs leaning on a pool cue.

“Wha… how… you…” Toni spluttered, waving her hands.

“Pay. Up. T.” Fangs said with a smirk. Toni groaned and slammed her hand on the table before reaching into her pocket and yanking out all the money she’d just won.

“Fuck you.” She said bitterly as she slapped the money into Fangs’ open hand.

“Yo Blossom want your cut now or…?” Fangs said, flipping through the bills. 

Toni turned around in shock to see a smug Cheryl looking at her.

“What?!”

“Relax baby.” Cheryl cooed, “Fangs here called me and told me you needed taking down a peg.”

Toni glared at her but saw the flash of the green eyed monster in Cheryl’s eyes.

Cheryl had been jealous. Jealous of being left out of Toni’s night out.

Now that might seem unreasonable but after all that happened with the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, Cheryl had been keen to stick by Toni’s side no matter what.

She’d said it was fine to go out tonight but Toni had been reluctant.

“You better take me out with that money.” Toni muttered as Cheryl leaned across the pool table to take her share of the pool money.

“Stop staring at my ass and sure thing babe.” Chery said as she straightened up and smoothed out her skirt.

Toni’s head snapped up straight, trying to act like she hadn’t been drooling over Cheryl while she was collecting her winnings.

“Um… I wasn’t.” Toni mumbled. Cheryl hummed and intertwined their fingers, dragging Toni towards the exit.

“Thanks for the money boys. Don’t wait up!” Cheryl called as they left the bar and let the cool night air rush over them.

“I can’t believe you.” Toni grumbled. Cheryl laughed lightly and wrapped her arm around Toni’s shoulders.

“I like it when you have fun with your friends.” Cheryl said. Toni looked up at her, pulling her to a stop.

“But?” Toni prompted. Cheryl huffed and wrapped her arms around Toni’s neck.

“But I don’t like it when I’m not with you.” Cheryl murmured, running her thumb along Toni’s bottom lip.

“Come on then. Let’s go home and I won’t leave your side all weekend.” Toni said, nudging Cheryl towards her bike.

\----

It was later that night, after Toni had finally given in to that lust that took over when Cheryl had admitted she was a tiny bit jealous at the bar.

They had literally just been inside Toni’s trailer when Cheryl had admitted it.

Toni thinks she planned it.

Cheryl agreed.

But they were laying in Toni’s bed, sheets covering naked bodies and Cheryl snuggled into Toni’s side.

“I like you getting along with the boys.” Toni said quietly. Cheryl hummed and traced her fingertip over Toni’s collarbone.

“They’re your family.” Cheryl muttered, “Of course I’m going to try and get along with them.”

Toni smiled; only Cheryl had understood that in her list of suitors. The only one to understand how important the Serpents were to her. 

“Even though you tormented them for a while?” Toni teased. Cheryl sighed and kissed Toni’s shoulder softly.

“We’ve all moved on. For you.” Cheryl replied, “They may not be my biggest fans but they get that I’m crazy about you.”

“Oh I think they like you more than you know.” Toni reassured her.

“Yeah?” Cheryl asked, a smile in her voice.

“Oh totally. Fangs asked for your help to cheat me out of my pool money. You’re definitely in their good books.” Toni laughed.

“They decided only I could distract you for long enough.” Cheryl hummed. Toni snickered and pulled Cheryl closer.

“Well they were right about that.” Toni replied. “I think they started to see differently after that jealousy.”

“Really?” Cheryl asked.

“Oh yeah, showed them how serious you were.” Toni yawned. “I’m crazy about you too by the way.”

“I know.” Cheryl murmured. Toni shook her head, getting the final word in before they drifted to sleep.

“Can’t believe you cheated me out of my winnings. Such a snake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / comments / requests here or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
